


Sweet Dreams

by nuttinonice



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cis Shiro, Consensual Somnophilia, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Grinding, M/M, Oral Sex, SHEITH - Freeform, Somnophilia, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, afab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttinonice/pseuds/nuttinonice
Summary: Crawling into bed is Shiro’s favorite part of the day. Sure, he loves working on the Atlas, getting to see Keith around all day long, but he loves coming home. He loves eating dinner together, snuggling up on the couch afterwards with a bad movie and Kosmo curled up on the floor by the sofa. When they have the energy, they have sex. On other nights, they might just share a shower or a bubble bath for a little physical intimacy when they’re too tired to take it all the way. They’re almost always on the same page, but sometimes Shiro is a little more keyed up than Keith is.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 293





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a oneshot I posted on Patreon way back in May! I hope you guys enjoy it <3   
> Make sure to mind the tags before reading!

Crawling into bed is Shiro’s favorite part of the day. Sure, he loves working on the Atlas, getting to see Keith around all day long, but he loves coming home. He loves eating dinner together, snuggling up on the couch afterwards with a bad movie and Kosmo curled up on the floor by the sofa. When they have the energy, they have sex. On other nights, they might just share a shower or a bubble bath for a little physical intimacy when they’re too tired to take it all the way. They’re almost always on the same page, but sometimes Shiro is a little more keyed up than Keith is. 

He usually cools off, slides right into bed with Keith and cuddles with him until he drifts off, but some nights, being next to his sleeping husband is almost too much. Keith is warm and soft and to top it all off, he sleeps naked in the summers. Shiro comes to bed in just a pair of boxers, always relishing in the feel of his husband’s soft skin against his own. Keith is the world’s coziest partner, but sometimes it’s a little overwhelming. 

Tonight, Keith was tired. He’s already asleep and Shiro’s come to bed with him out of good faith, but there’s a small tent in his boxers that has other ideas. God, it’s just impossible not to want him sometimes. It’s something he has permission to do. Something Keith likes even, but it’s usually reserved for the mornings. Is he really going to feel up his husband when he’s gone to sleep for the night?

Keith makes a cute noise in his sleep, a cross between a whine and a whimper and rolls over onto Shiro, his head tucked into the crook of Shiro’s neck and his leg hiked up over his thigh. Fuck. It makes his pussy press against Shiro’s leg and he can feel that it’s damp. It’s just it’s natural state for now, but Keith shifts in his sleep again and Shiro bites his lip. He’s grinding on him, subtly, but still doing so, rubbing his clit gently against him in his sleep. 

“Oh baby, you’re having a pretty nice dream, aren’t you?” Shiro whispers, smiling as he combs his fingers through Keith’s hair, trailing one hand down his back underneath the covers until he can slide it down to his ass.

Keith purrs a little in his sleep, rolls his hips again. 

Shiro sighs and palms Keith’s ass, pressing his thigh up a little bit to see if Keith will respond and he does, grinding himself down against it in his sleep. “Come here, Baby.” Shiro coos, gently rolling Keith onto his back again, so he has proper access. Even though Keith has told him he’s kind of into this, Shiro still feels a little strange as he slides his hand down between Keith’s legs, cupping him and squeezing.

They’d had a long conversation about kinks shortly before they got married. He’d learned that Keith really liked publix sex, or any kind of exhibitionism, and that he was turned on by it if Shiro ever wanted to sort of have his way with him while he slept. They shared a mutual mild daddy kink and had tried just about everything they’d discussed before, but this is the one they haven’t done yet. Shiro’s purposefully woken Keith up before to have sex. It’s not the same as this.

Shiro licks his lips as he slides two fingers between Keith’s folds, pushing them over his clit and down to his hole, spreading the wetness up and down. Keith stirs in his sleep, his breath hitching, but he doesn’t wake up. He’s really wet now, warm and slick as he starts to rub Keith’s clit in nice slow circles, pressing deep how he knows Keith likes. 

“Mm.” Keith hums and Shiro stills, but he settles down again, eyes still shut. 

Shiro bites his lip and trails his fingers back down, carefully easing one inside and curling it to massage Keith’s g-spot. His pussy flutters around him, squeezing around his finger as Keith’s back arches just a little bit. He looks so beautiful, face flushed and aroused. Shiro hopes he’s dreaming of something that feels incredible. 

His dick is aching as he fingers Keith, too nervous to add a second one in. Does he want to wake Keith? Or does he just want to play with him a while? He could jerk himself off, play with Keith how he likes and probably come pretty hard, but he wants more than this. He wants to fuck him and he can’t get away with that without waking him up. Maybe he can do something else and if Keith wakes up, he wakes up. No big deal. 

Shiro lifts the covers and maneuvers carefully, sliding down and over until he’s lying between Keith’s legs. He keeps the comforter over his head, so Keith stays warm as he eases up. 

He uses his hover hand to hold Keith’s lips a little more open, so he doesn’t disturb him by moving his legs further apart as he leans in and takes a cautious lick.

No reaction. Huh.

Shiro takes it as a green light to indulge a little, leaning in and licking over him again with a flat tongue before taking Keith’s clit in his mouth. He has to suppress a moan as he sucks on it. That gets Keith to respond. His legs twitch and Shiro feels his muscles tense. He eases up a bit to let him stay asleep, rolling his hips to rub his cock down against the mattress for a little friction as he eats him out. 

God, it might be his number one favorite sex act. He loves how soft and wet Keith feels against his tongue, loves the taste. It’s missing the noises Keith usually makes when Shiro goes down on him though. He’s tempted to wake him up, but maybe he should just see how much he can do before Keith wakes. 

He takes his fingers again and eases the first one back inside, massaging Keith’s g-spot perfectly as he suckles at his clit. If Keith was awake, he’d talk to him, tell him what a good boy he is, how good he tastes. He hums against him as he rolls his hips, shamelessly chasing any stimulation he can get for himself with his hands occupied. 

Keith lets out a sigh and Shiro freezes for a moment before switching things up, flicking his tongue over his clit in little kitten licks until Keith settles back down. 

It feels so dirty like this, even with past consent. The thought of Keith waking up any second to find himself soaked and on the edge of orgasm makes Shiro shiver. He’s starting to hope he does wake up. He can’t take it much longer himself though, so he pulls off, squirming out of his boxers to toss them out of the way, but the mattress squeaks and Keith twitches. 

“Shh, shh Baby.” Shiro coos, sliding his hand up Keith’s thigh and back to his pussy to massage his clit. 

He expects it to soothe him right back to sleep, but instead Keith squirms some more, his hips rolling against Shiro’s fingers, his mouth falling open in a sweet little gasp. 

“Keith?” Shiro whispers, still rubbing his clit in heavenly little circles as he watches his husband’s eyes blink open. 

“‘Kashi?” Keith asks, his voice hoarse with sleep. “Fuck, are you…”

“Yeah.” Shiro breathes. “Is that okay?”

Keith groans and opens his legs a little more, squirming around to get comfy, but his movements are slow and clumsy, sleep addled. It’s adorable. 

“You comfy, sweetie?”

“Yeah.” Keith smiles, looking down at where Shiro’s rock hard and leaking. “Were you gonna try and fuck me without waking me up?”

“Thinking about it.” Shiro blushes. “How do you feel?”

“Like I’m gonna come.” Keith sighs. “Come fuck me.” 

“Yeah?”

“Mhm.” Keith’s face is flushed as Shiro crawls up over him, cock hanging heavy as he adjusts himself, presses the tip up against Keith’s hole, soaked and waiting for him. “I was wondering when you were finally gonna do this.”

“You’ve been waiting?” Shiro grins, turning his head and pressing a line of kisses down Keith’s neck. It makes him preen and wrap his arms around Shiro’s shoulders as he starts to push in.

“Yeah.” Keith gasps, hooking his leg up over Shiro’s hip. “I don’t sleep naked just because it’s hot out. We have air conditioning.”

“You’re crazy sometimes.” Shiro teases once he’s fully seated and starts to rock back and forth. 

“Nnn.” Keith whines. “Yes, yes.” He digs his nails into Shiro’s shoulders. “Wanted you to do this so bad.”

“Yeah?” Shiro licks a stripe up his neck and pushes in deep, rolling his hips until Keith moans as he resumes the rhythm he’s set. The sound should be gross, but he loves the noise it makes as Keith takes his cock. He can hear how wet he is.

“Love when you wake me up in the mornings with your fucking fingers in my pussy.” Keith groans. 

Shiro can already feel there’s a damp spot beneath them, but he doesn’t care. They’ll sleep on it, or he’ll change the sheets after he makes Keith come. He wants to see it so bad, it almost makes it easy to ignore his own impending orgasm, but he bites his lip and pushes his own relief back as he drives into Keith. 

“Fuck, Takashi.” Keith’s head tips back. “I-I’m gonna squirt if you keep it up like this.”

“Like this?” Shiro thrusts in hard and Keith yelps. 

“ _ Yes!” _ He cries out in a whisper, always self conscious about waking their neighbors. It’s cute, especially for someone into exhibitionism. 

“Be as loud as you want to, Baby.” Shiro coos, nuzzling his nose against Keith’s jaw as they grind together. “You gonna come for me?”

Keith lets out a whine and nods his head, burying his face in the crook of Shiro’s neck as he gets close. “I-I wanna come for you.”

“Let me feel you, Baby.”

Keith’s breath hitches and it only takes a few hard thrusts for him to cry out and Shiro feels the rush of fluid. “Shiro!” Keith trembles, holding onto him for dear life as he gushes over his cock, soaking the sheets underneath them along with Shiro’s thighs. “Oh my God, oh my God, fuck.” He cries as Shiro fucks him through it. 

Shiro gives in when he feels Keith’s orgasm ending and presses their foreheads together as he comes deep inside him, cursing as he thrusts in deep. “ _ Fuck _ , Keith. Jesus.” He pants as he comes down. “That was-”

Keith cuts him off with a kiss, shoving his hand into Shiro’s hair as he slides his tongue into him mouth, kissing him deep and licking the taste of himself right out of Shiro’s mouth. “Stay in me for a second.” He breathes when they part, pressing his forehead against Shiro’s.

“Aw, Baby.” Shiro smiles. “Don’t you need to go back to sleep? I shouldn’t have woken you up.”

“No, you should do this more often.” Keith laughs, sounding sleepy again as he nuzzles their noses together. “It’s so cute you finally did it. What was different tonight?”

“I mean, I was just super in the mood, but you were sleepy. I didn’t wanna keep you up.” Shiro winces a bit as he pulls out of him and lies down. “You want me to remake the bed?”

“I did make kind of a mess.” Keith yawns. “Come shower with me first?”

“You sure?”

“I’m pretty awake now and we don’t have a super early morning tomorrow. Come with me.” He says with a soft kiss to Shiro’s cheek. 

Shiro lets him up and follows him into the adjoining bathroom, getting the hot water running while Keith wipes up a bit behind him. His heart is still thumping. Keith only ejaculates when the sex is really,  _ really _ good. Maybe he should start indulging his husband’s kinks a little more.

Shiro steps in first and holds the curtain open for Keith to join him, stepping back, so he can go under the hot water. 

“Mm.” Keith sighs, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s shoulders and kissing his chin. “I feel really good.”

“Yeah? I didn’t realize you were so turned on by that.” Shiro smiles as he slides his hands down Keith’s sides. He’s always so soft. “I guess the sex we’ve been having lately has been a little vanilla.”

“I didn’t wanna say it, but yeah.” Keith snorts as he tucks his head into Shiro’s neck. “It’s okay, we’ve just gotten into kind of a routine. Maybe we can start spicing things up.”

“Is there anything you want to do?”

“Well…” Keith bites his lip as Shiro’s hand strokes his back, sliding down to rest on the small of it. “I mean, you know what I’m into. Maybe we could take a camping trip or something this weekend? There’s places nearby and it’d kinda satisfy that thing I have for exhibition if we could have sex outdoors.”

“Sure, Baby.” Shiro grins as he moves his hand down to give Keith’s ass a squeeze. “Tell me anything I can do for you.”

“On the mornings you’re up for it, I’d love to wake up how I did just now.” Keith blushes. “Just when you want to.”

“Sounds perfect.” Shiro says, reaching for the shampoo and turning Keith around so he can wash his hair. It doesn’t need washing, but he likes doing it and Keith loves having his hair played with. 

“What do you think your crew would say if they knew how kinky we got sometimes?”

“They’d be jealous.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this !! Remember to find me on Twitter @nuttinonice for fic updates and to find the other platforms I post my content in advance on. 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are super appreciated :)


End file.
